


Blue Raspberry Lips

by Spoonzi



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Bloody Kisses, Coming In Pants, Dessert & Sweets, Frottage, In Public, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Sal has a problem. [April Collab Entry 1]





	Blue Raspberry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta for this work: corpseparty [https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpseparty]

Sal has an issue with Travis. No, they aren’t fighting and he hasn’t gone back to bullying the group or anything like that. He honestly didn’t really know it was a problem or even a thing until now.  Even though he was sat close to him in every class, he just tried to ignore that the blonde existed before. Now that they had settled their differences, however, and became somewhat friends he paid more attention to the other boy. 

 

Travis, Sal noticed, has an impossible oral fixation. He chews on his pencil erasers, mouths at the end of clicker pens, bites the tips of his fingers, and sucks the corners of his lips into his mouth so that he can chew at them until they bleed. The worst thing, though, is the candy. He carries around exactly two types of candy and both of them are blue raspberry flavored, Jolly Ranchers and Dum Dums. Both of these things are the reason that Sal Fisher is going to die of chronic boner syndrome. 

 

They make his lips glossy and puffy from sugar and stain them blue like he’s asking for Sal to push him against a wall and claim them for himself. It drives him absolutely nuts because whenever Travis catches him looking he just smiles and asks him if he needs help with something like an oblivious fool. Sal has never really liked blond jokes but he’s sure that many can apply. 

 

Larry, Todd, And Ashley think it’s funny. The red-haired boy winks at him in the halls and teases him at every chance he gets while the two artists fuel the blond boy’s oral fixation bringing suckers and hard candy to him whenever they can. Oddly enough, Travis turns down most of the ones that aren’t blue but he does have a soft spot for peppermints and butterscotch. Sal, decidedly, doesn’t dwell on that one bit. 

 

Instead, he suffers in silence. He tries in vain not to think about Travis’ mouth. He tries not to think of how he knows exactly what the other boy will taste like. He tries not to daydream about bruising the green-eyed boy’s lips purple and red under that blue stain. He doesn’t succeed. He thinks about those things a lot, almost continuously. 

 

Really, it was only a matter of time until Sal broke. 

 

It ended up happening at their spring sports and culture festival, over a bag of cotton candy of all things. Ash had run off to watch her latest girlfriend’s volleyball game, Todd had used the opportunity to walk around the booths with Neil, and Larry was running a caricature booth with the rest of the art club so that left Sal with Travis. The day had started out fine, normal even, with Travis mostly only sucking his way through a bag full of Jolly Ranchers as they walked around to look at club booths and play dumb, school appropriate games. 

 

It was when Travis stopped at one booth shoving his bag of candy into the pocket of his purple hoodie that Sal realizes he was in trouble. The blond dug out a few folded up dollars and bought two bags of candy floss passing Sal the pink one with a small, cautious smile. It was obvious that he still didn’t know where he stood with the other boy. By the look in his eyes, he wasn’t sure if Sal would slap it out of his hands or thank him for it. 

 

The bluenet shifts his prosthetic up slightly and smiles at him softly thanking him as he takes the bag. He pulls off a few clumps and shoves them in his mouth gracelessly as they continue walking. When he finishes he crumbles up the plastic and tosses it into a barrel that’s been turned into a trash can, before turning to his companion. 

 

Fucking mistake. 

 

Travis has two fingers in his mouth sucking cotton candy reminders off of the long, tan digits and it’s a goddamn sight. Sal barely glances around before shoving the taller boy behind a vacated booth and against the rough wood of it. The blond yelps quietly yanking his stained fingers from between raspberry blue lips and drops the almost empty bag as he stumbles back against the structure. There is fear and shock in his green eyes not that that is much of a shock. 

 

“You are driving me nuts, you know that?” Sal growls fingers tightening around the other boy’s biceps so much they turn white at the knuckles. 

 

“I- I’m sorry?” Travis stutters confusion lacing his shaking voice. 

 

“You with your stupid blue candy and your damn lips.” The bluenet groans shoving himself forward so they are chest to chest. 

 

“Wh- What?” His eyes shine with shock and realization. “Oh.  _ Oh _ !”

 

The smaller boy growls and lurches up smashing their lips together violently with a stinging click of teeth. His leg slips between the other boy’s as he responds just as savagely. They kiss in a way that seems more like a fight than anything else and when they break apart the blond’s tongue is bleeding and the bassist’s bottom lip is torn in the crescent shapes of the taller’s teeth. 

 

The taste of copper and candy dances across Sal’s taste buds and he groans quietly hardening in his jeans. He doesn’t even fully catch his breath when he leans up to capture the other boy’s crimson and cerulean stained lips in another mad kiss. His hands unclamp from the other boy’s arms to that he can tangle his fingers in wheat-colored hair tightly to pull and twist. 

 

With his arms free, Travis grabs two handfuls of pert ass and yanks the smaller boy further up his leg pressing their bodies even closer together. The blond’s dick is pressed flush against the junction between Sal’s hip and leg, the bluenet’s pressed up against his thigh. The leg not between the blond’s hikes up around his hip to pull him impossibly closer. It’s hot, uncomfortable, and gross. They’ve got blood mixed drool slathered over their still interlocked lips as well as dripping down their chins and their cocks trapped in the tightness of their jeans. 

 

Sal pulls away first panting and gasping for air and the taller boy dives to wrap his lips around his jumping adams apple. A raspy moan breaks through his scarred lips as bruising marks are sucked along his throat. His hips thrust up against the thigh slotted between his own without his consent and the blond’s own roll up to meet his thrusts. 

 

Travis is torn away from the pale collum of Sal’s throat by his hair and he snarls angrily at the loss only for their mouths to be forced together again the noise getting lost in the other boy’s abused mouth. The bluenet gasps and leans against his lips hands tightening in his hair as he cums against his leg and Travis’ climax follows immediately after with a small, almost silent groan. They part gasping for air and the smaller boy drags his prosthetic back down over his face before pressing their foreheads together. 

 

The porcelain is cold against Travis’ heated and slick skin and the air smells like metal and salt. He passes his tongue over his bottom lips catching remnants of candy floss, blood, and something completely Sal Fisher and speaks in an utterly wrecked voice. “You could have just said something you know.”

 

Sal laughs brokenly as if he never even thought of it. “That would have been too easy.”


End file.
